vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon and Matt
': "It's okay, Damon's a..." : "Aw, you almost said "friend." How sweet." | and to Penny in I Would for You}} The relationship between the vampire Damon Salvatore and the human Matt Donovan started in Season One. Matt hated Damon at first because Damon turned his sister into a vampire. However, over the years have developed a tentative alliance as fellow members of the Mystic Falls Gang, albeit an antagonistic one. Damon always jokingly blames Matt for everything bad that happens, and Matt often seriously blames everything bad that happens on Damon. They are referred to by the fans as "Datt" or "Mamon". Early History Damon and Matt have known each other since Season One when Damon and Stefan returned to Mystic Falls. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season One At first Matt really disliked Damon because of Damon's evil and selfish ways, and also for him turning his sister, Vicki Donovan into a vampire. At some point when Matt arrived back at the boarding house, he saw Damon and his mom Kelly Donovan making out. He was really upset with his mother for this, telling her that she was the adult and should act like one. Season Two Season Three Season Four In Growing Pains, Damon blamed him for Elena for turning into a Vampire. He even attacked him at the end of the episode, but Elena (now a fully in-transition vampire) pushed Damon away and sharply told him to stop hurting Matt. In She's Come Undone, Damon snaps Matt's neck to make Elena turn her humanity back on. Matt obviously lives through this as Damon made sure he was wearing the Gilbert Ring. Season Five In Rescue Me, In Home, they ally to stop the Traveler's spell. Season Six Matt helped the Mystic Falls Gang to get Damon and Bonnie back from the Prison World they were trapped in due to being on The Other Side when the dimension collapsed. Season Seven In I Would for You, Matt kicks Stefan Salvatore and Damon out of Mystic Falls for good due to their dangerous tendencies as vampires. Quotes Season One Matt: We haven't met.I'm Matt. Damon : Matt, there's a reason we haven't met. - Fool Me Once '' Season Two Season Three rushes over to Matt and hits him with the butt of a rifle. Matt falls to the ground, unconscious. Damon picks up the rifle and clears the bullets out of it. 'Damon: You're lucky I already screwed up once today or you'd be dead. ''- The Last Day '' Season Four : '''Matt: Hey, is Elena here? : turns around and rushes towards Matt. He grabs him by the throat and pins him up against a wall, choking him. : Damon: In what world are you the one that gets to live?! ''- Growing Pains'' ---- : Matt: Go ahead and kill me. You can't possibly hate me more than I hate myself. : Damon: Oh, yes I can. : places his foot on Matt's throat and begins to push down. : Damon: It should have been you. ''- Growing Pains'' ---- :Matt: Are you out of your mind? :Damon: You got a better idea, prom king? Unless you want me to lock you up in there with her, I suggest you shut up. Let the adults handle this. - She's Come Undone Season Five :Matt: "I'm only listening to you because I'm getting paid." :- Rescue Me ---- :Damon: "Donovan, you had one job!" :- Home Season Six Season Seven :Alaric: "Yeah, and, uh, how long until that happens, huh?" :Damon: "Pretty soon thanks to Donovan... A phrase no one has uttered ever." :- Age of Innocence ---- :Rayna: "Seems foolish of you to come back here." :Damon (about Matt): "I know, right? To be honest... I'm not that brave. However, I did have a shockingly effective ally tell me that you were here." :Penny (to Matt): "What the hell did you do?" :Matt: "It's okay, Damon's a..." :Damon: "Aw, you almost said "friend." How sweet." :Matt: "His brother is a friend. And that's the only reason I'm helping him." :Damon: "And the world yawned. Get rid of this thing." :Matt: "Anything else?" :Damon: "Yeah. You know where I can get a buzz saw?" :- I Would for You Gallery S4ep1p54.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h54m11s209.png 715-023-1-Damon-Matt-Rayna-Penny.jpg 715-023-2-Damon-Matt-Rayna-Penny.jpg 715-025-1-Damon-Matt.jpg 715-025-2-Damon-Matt.jpg 715-025-3-Damon-Matt.jpg Trivia *Damon killed his older sister Vicki Donovan. *Damon blamed him for Elena Gilbert's transition into a vampire. *They both had siblings who have died (and came back). **Stefan Salvatore died as both a human and as a vampire, but the Mystic Falls Gang was able to resurrect Stefan before the Other Side imploded. **Vicki Donovan also briefly came back from the Other Side due to the veil being down in Ghost World. *Both of them have died at least three times. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship